Avatar: The Attack on Titans
by mortiz50
Summary: When Aang,Korra, and the rest of the gang went on vacation. They end up fighting titans with Eren,Mikasa,and Armin! How will they react to their bending skills. How will the gang react to their fighting abilities. How will they restore the city? Who is that guy holding that tomb? Will the city be destroyed? Will this destruction ever end?


**Avatar: The Attack on Titans**

"Aang? Are we there yet? I'm getting cramps sitting on this beast!" Sokka wined as he stretched his arms making a crack sound.

Toph punched him in the stomach "There. All better now?" she said sarcastically.

Sokka holds his stomach (high pitched voice) "Yeah,all better." he got down and crawled into a ball.

Toph laughs while Katara rolled her eyes.

Zuko snickers " But seriously Aang, are we almost there to the city? I guess this vacation is starting off slow."

"You didn't bring me,Bolin,and Mako for nothing!" Korra said as she looks at her friends.

"We are here!" Aang shouted.

Everyone started to looked over Appa. The city was half destroyed. Buildings were on fire. Streets filled with blood. Corpses laying around buildings.

"What...happened to this place?" Mako said shockingly.

"I don't know..." Aang said sadly. "Come on Appa, Yip yip!"

With that command Appa gave out a roar and headed down for the city for landing. Once everybody got out of Appa, Bolin looks around. He sees a terrified old woman. He walks up to her. "Excuse me miss, what happened to this city?"

(Shaking) "They did it..." the old woman replied.

"Who?" everyone said curiously.

"The titans..."

Everyone turned around. Eren was standing behind him with Mikasa and Armin. Aang noticed the equipment they are wearing.

"The Titans? Who the heck are they?" Korra questioned.

"There giants who destroyed our walls and terrorized the people in this city." Armin explained.

"It is our duty to protect this city...but so far..." Mikasa pointed at the giant broken wall surrounding the city. "We are not very good at it."

"But were rookies, we can't make anymore mistakes. If the walls are destroyed..." Eren said sadly.

"Maybe we can help?" Aang suggested.

At this point Armin laughed. "Get help from a couple a kids? You couldn't even defeat one titan!"

"Oh yeah?" shouted Toph. With their Earth bending Toph, Aang, and Korra stomped making a chunk of dirt from the road to levitate. Then throws it at a building which was destroyed easily.

"Who's the little kids now?" Toph said proudly.

Eren, Mikasa, and even Armin were surprised and shocked.

"Wha...but how?" Armin tried to say.

"Woah..." Eren was super shocked.

Mikasa said nothing. She was totally speechless.

"Its called bending." said korra

"Everyone has it...except for Sokka." Aange smirks at Sokka.

"That's right...what? Hey!" Sokka shouted.

"There are 4 types of bending. Water..." Aang points at Katara doing water bendeing from a puddle.

"Earth.." Aang points at Toph and Bolin who are doing earth bending.

"Hey! it's rude to point." Toph throws a pebble at Aang.

"Ow!" Aang rolled his eyes. "Fire..." he points to Mako and Zuko who are doing fire bending with Pabu the ferret.

Zuko accidentally puts Pabu on fire. Pabu hisses as he ran into the puddle that Katara was bending through.

"Pabu!" Bolin yelled as he ran up to his fire pet.

"Opps, sorry Bolin." Zuko said with a fake smile.

"And finally Air." With his air bending skills, Aang creates a air ball and rides it around the trio.

"Do you know how long I have to learn from Tensin to get that move right?" Korra said jealously. "Anyway, you have to be born a bender in order to do these moves." Korra creates a water whip and whips Aang. She snickers.

"Ow!" Aang yelled.

"Can you do all of them?" Mikasa questioned.

"Only the avatar can do all of them. And that's THIS GUY!" Aang said pointing to himself.

Korra shoves him. "And me too." Korra looks at the equipment. "What's with all that stuff around your waists?" Korra asked.

"It's titan slaying gear." Eren replied.

"So your saying that you can KILL THEM?!" Sokka said.

The trio nodded.

"Cool! Can I have that stuff? They got bending powers and I got nothing!" Sokka begged.

"Sokka!" everyone yelled.

Mikasa laughed. She had never laughed in a while.

Eren noticed her laugh. He smiled. "Sure, but you guys have to join the army to get these.

"Welcome aboard rookies!" Armin shook hands with Aang.

**BOOM!**

Everyone looked at the damaged wall. A giant titan appeared inside the city.

"RUN! IT"S THEM!" the old women ran but the titan picked her up and ate her. Leaving blood on the dirt road.

The titan looked at the group of people in front of him.

Appa got spooked and flied away.

"APPA!" Aang yelled.

Momo and Pabu were holding each other. They both hid under Bolin's shirt.

"THAT'S A TITAN!" Sokka yelled.

"Eww! AND IT'S NAKED!" Katara shouted covering her eyes.

"Good thing I can't see anything." Toph smirked.

"Ready to fight?" Eren said to Aang.

"Ready!" Aang said.

"Let's Go!" Eren and Aang shouted running toward the titan.

(Attack on Titan Theme Song)

**A/N: Hi guys! Just trying to stop making Mlp for a while. I need a break. There will be a next chapter in this. This idea came to me in a dream. Weird right? So I have to right it down what I saw. Yes, it was so intense that I remembered all of what happened in my dream. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
